Palabras incompletas
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Era tonta por haber creído que esa invitación al parque de diversiones se convertiría en una especie de cita romántica con el hijo del Hokage. ¡Estaba harta de sus sentimientos hacía un chico tan idiota! - Mi primer BoltSara, seamos de nuevo canon! xD R&ROD


¡Buenas a todos!

.

En serio, necesitaba hacer esto o sino moriría (?). No es la primer historia que entregaré para ustedes con esta nueva OTP, así que denme follow para seguir recibiendo estas historias x3

.

.

.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi "Drogas locas" Kishimoto (?)

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**PALABRAS INCOMPLETAS**_

.

.

.

Al final había aceptado al insistente compañero chunnin e hijo del mejor amigo de su padre. Había intentado no arreglarse en lo más mínimo y vestir como habitualmente lo hacía, pero al final una especie de alegría le había ganado al enojo que de por si le producía el muchacho. Usaba una falda circular (por tanto tenía mucho vuelo) azul marina que concordaban muy bien con sus sandalias ninja que llegaban a tocar la parte baja de sus rodillas, una blusa rosa de manga corta y cuello alto, que en él tenía bordado el símbolo Uchiha y el Haruno. Se había maquillado ligeramente además de colocarse unos pasadores sobre su flequillo. No era algo que dejara de mostrar que era una shinobi, pero también demostraba que era una hermosa kunoichi.

Había llegado temprano, así que seguro su "cita" tardaría en llegar pero se equivocó. El chico llegó trotando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que la hizo sonrojar de golpe, lo bueno que podía disimular acomodando de alguna forma sus gafas.

.

- ¿Te hice esperar Sarada?

- No, además de que ambos llegamos antes de la hora acordad.

.

Se detuvo a verlo con mayor detenimiento. Llevaba un pantalón negro al igual que sus sandalias, una playera blanca con unas líneas azules en una de las esquinas inferiores y su típica chaqueta negra con forro negro. El carmín volvió a su rostro al notar lo cerca que estaba de ella y que debía verlo alzando un poco más su rostro; ¿En qué momento creció tanto?

.

- ¡Vamos Sara!

.

La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacía la entrada del parque de diversiones. Qué bueno que iba detrás o se moriría de pena al mostrar ese tipo de emociones con su rostro.

No tardaron mucho en entrar, aún era temprano para que las personas comenzaran a llegar ya que habría un espectáculo ese día por el aniversario del lugar y eso es lo que esperaban presenciar.

.

Primero decidieron subir a las atracciones más extremas para luego ir a comer un poco y entrar a la casa embrujada, donde Bolt había abrazado a Sarada al asustarse con un esqueleto que cayó sobre ellos. A pesar del contacto que ella recibía por parte del rubio y los extraños gustos culinarios de la castaña, la estaba pasando verdaderamente bien. Riendo y burlándose un poco el uno del otro. No daba la impresión de que ellos no se llevasen bien, sino más bien de que eran una joven pareja de enamorados.

.

- Necesito ir al baño, ¿podrías esperarme?

- Ummm... Vale, te espero en el puesto que está a la vuelta.

.

La muchacha entró al baño y su acompañante la esperó donde le había indicado. Era un puesto donde vendían varios accesorios en los que podían grabarte alguna frase.

.

- Interesante...

.

Comenzó a ver con curiosidad los productos que ofrecían, lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pulsera roja que combinaba a la perfección con los anteojos de Sarada. La tomó y el hombre le preguntó si quería que llevase alguna inscripción en ella, le dio una hoja para anotarlo y luego se la entregó la cantidad de ryous que le indicó para pagarla. Sonrió de alguna forma satisfecho acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

.

- ¿Bolt?

- ¿Mmmh? - Un amigo lo había llamado, en seguida lo reconoció. - ¡Shikada! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine con Inojin y ChouChou al espectáculo, recién llegamos pero de alguna forma los perdí en cuanto entramos a la zona de venta. Y pues... Te encontré.

- Ya entiendo, supongo que te está molestando tanta gente.

- En efecto, pero algo me llama la atención.

.

La joven Uchiha ya había salido de los baños, pero se había ocultado al ver a otro de sus compañeros con Bolt. ¿Pasaba algo? No tenía buena cara. Simplemente se escondió para escuchar lo mejor posible.

.

- ¿Y eso es?

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Sarada? Si no cumples la apuesta que te hi...

.

Hizo una mueca de asquerosidad ante el comentario de su amigo, así que simplemente contesto irritado y algo fuerte.

Mientras las pupilas de la chica oculta se contraían ante las palabras de Shikada. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños para salir.

.

- Bueno, sabes que la invité por la apuesta que me hicieron pero sabes perfectamente que...

- ¡Dobe! - Gritó la chica con anteojos saliendo de su escondite para luego huir.

- Sara... ¡Sarada! - Le llamó esperando que se detuviera, pero al no verlo efectivo la trató de seguir pero entre tantas personas comenzaba a ser imposible.

.

.

.

Era tonta por haber creído que esa invitación al parque de diversiones se convertiría en una especie de cita romántica con el hijo del Hokage. ¡Estaba harta de sus sentimientos hacía un chico tan idiota!

Cómo pudo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su hogar, que se ubicaba en la anterior zona de los Uchiha, después de todo aquellas grandes extensiones de tierra habían sido otorgadas a su padre tras regresar hacía unos meses atrás a la aldea, por lo que había decidido mudarse de la casa Haruno a la mansión Uchiha (que se encontraba en construcción).

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y caminó entre la oscuridad del edificio. Sus padres habían salido a una misión, por lo que la jovencita de 15 años estaba sola en aquel enorme lugar. Mejor así, no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

.

- ¡Bolt idiota! - Se arrojó al fin a su cama. - Te detesto como nadie en este mundo...

.

.

.

- ¡Tch! La dobe eres tu Sarada... - El jovencito rubio pateaba una lata mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. - Si no escuchas la historia completa, nunca sabrás como son las cosas realmente.

.

Aún estaba en el parque de diversiones, viendo al piso ya que no tenía ganas de ver como otras personas se divertían en pareja y él había perdido a su acompañante con quien estaba disfrutando las cosas desde la tarde en que se habían citado.

.

- ¡Bolt!

.

Reaccionó al sentir una mano femenina en su espalda. Dio un giro sobre sí y pudo observar a su hermana menor acompañada por sus padres. Genial, ahora seguro su viejo le iba a pedir una explicación sobre su "cita" con la heredera Uchiha. Cruzó miradas con su madre que se mostró preocupada y después con su padre que hizo una mueca bastante extraña, como si tratase de leerlo.

.

- ¿Y Sar...?

- Ya veo que buscabas un regalo para tu amiga. - El joven Hokage había interrumpido a su esposa. - Será mejor que no la hagas esperar, seguro tiene un carácter tremendo como Sasuke y eso en un Uchiha no es nada bueno. - Se detuvo un momento para darle una palmada a su hijo. - Sabes, ellos son algo malos para ser empáticos y entender sus propios sentimientos.

.

Lo había entendido a la perfección. Era momento de retirarse.

.

- Gracias viejo, creo que por algo eres Hokage.

.

Su padre le dedicó su habitual sonrisa tonta que el pequeño Uzumaki regresó de igual forma.

.

.

.

Las lágrimas no cesaban y eso comenzaba a hartarle. Parecía que para Bolt ella era un simple chiste, alguien que no sentía en absoluto nada por él.

.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Yo no... Siento nada por ese... Dobe.

.

Colocó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho que latía fuerte al sólo recordarle. Se sentía cálido pero igual dolía. Estrujó su blusa enterrando sus uñas en su propio puño.

.

- ¡Demonios!

.

Escuchó como algo caía al agua para después quejarse. Era ese idiota que habría entrado a la mansión a través del patio trasero que podía ver desde la ventana de su habitación. La abrió de par en par para gritarle un par de cosas pero ya no estaba ahí.

.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Sabes que aunque uses el shunshin no jutsu podré encontrarte?

.

La jovencita salió por la ventana de su habitación para luego subir al techo del inmueble. Se quitó los anteojos mientras movía su cabeza con los ojos cerrados de un lado a otro como una forma de despejarse de ideas tontas; los abrió de golpe mostrando un sharingan de tres aspas.

.

- Bolt, deja de esconderte. Sabes que te voy a encon...

- Mentirosa, yo fuí quien te encontró. - Le había tapado los ojos sin que se diese cuenta.

.

La chica se quedó quieta, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a surgir de sus ojos ahora con mayor intensidad. Se volteó enseguida y comenzó a golpear fuerte el pecho del ojiazul, para finalmente enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

.

- Dobe...

- Sabes, tus golpes son realmente fuertes.

- ¡Cállate! - Levantó su rostro que se mostraba rojo por el llanto. - ¿Por qué me invitaste si todo era una apuesta? ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!

- Sarada, yo...

- ¡Contéstame! ¿Sólo te gusta molestarme? ¿Acaso no te importan mis sentimientos?

.

¿Sentimientos? Al parecer ya lo había aceptado de la forma más patética posible. Volvió a bajar su cara avergonzada, apretó sus puños para volver a golpearlo pero sintió que le daban un beso en la cabeza.

.

- ¿Bolt?

- Toma, esto es para ti. - Le mostró un pequeño paquete que enseguida cogió.

.

Lo abrió rápidamente y vio una pulsera metálica de color rojo que contenía algo dentro. Se colocó sus lentes enseguida y comenzó a decir en voz alta lo que decía el graba interior.

.

- _Esto no es una broma. Yo no dejo de pensar en ti porque..._ - No decía nada más, así que lo observó con duda. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quiero.

.

Su voz era segura mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y se acercaba a ella. Cerró los ojos apretando muy fuerte sus párpados para sentir un beso cálido en su mejilla.

.

- Lamento lo que escuchaste. - Se estaba disculpando. - Es cierto que mi hermana me retó a invitarte a salir, de echo apostamos que si no lograba decirte mis sentimientos y aceptabas ser mi novia yo haría todos los quehaceres de la casa hasta su próximo cumpleaños y bien sabes que su cumpleaños recién fue la semana pasada. - Suspiró de forma pesada. - Aunque a decir verdad si lo lograba sólo ganaba que tu padre amenazara de muerte al mío porque Himawari...

- Acepto.

- ¿Ah? - Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - ¿De verdad?

- ¡No me hagas volver a repetirlo!

- ¡Soy el shinobi más feliz del mundo! - Cargó a su ahora novia por la cintura.

- ¡Waah! ¡Bájame Bolt!

- Vale. - La lanzó hacía arriba y después la atrapó cargándola sobre sus brazos para abrazarla. - Nunca te soltaré.

- Do... Dobe.

.

.

.

_**¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE DETENER TUS PALABRAS POR MIEDO? MEJOR DETENLAS PARA SORPRENDER...**_

.

.

.

- Sarada~ - Sakura llamó a su hija

- Estamos en casa. - Anunció Sasuke que cargaba su equipaje y el de su mujer.

- Padre, bienvenido. - Saludó Bolt desdé el recibidor tomado de la mano de su hija.

- ¿Pero qu...?

- Papá, esto tiene una explicación. - Se apresuró a intervenir la chica de anteojos.

- Veo que ya te enteraste de que nuestros hijos son novios. - Naruto aparecía detrás seguido de Himawari y Hinata, para luego abrazar a la joven pareja.

- Naruto... - El Uchiha comenzaba a levantar la manga de su brazo izquierdo. - ¡Chidori!

- ¡Waaah! Calma Sasuke, ¡no destruyas tu casa!

- ¡Cállate dobe!

.

.

.

_**BIENVENIDOS A LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI, CLAN UCHIHA...**_

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi primer fanfic BoltSara (espero que no sea el único). De verdad quería agregar una escena entre Sasuke y Naruto reaccionando a la nueva relación entre sus retoños, lo sentí muy necesario. De hecho me inspiré en la idea de mi fanfic Celos cuando Ichigo corre a contarle a Byakuya sobre Rukia y Renji xD Por favor, dejen un review con sus comentarios, será muy bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
